


The Right Night

by sottovocexo



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, OTP Feels, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: When Wade realizes it’s time to grow up, he makes a hard choice. From Zoe’s POV.





	The Right Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written during my first watch of season one, so not sure if this fits properly into the canon timeline, but I can always update it later. :)

“Good morning!”

I stretched and yawned for show as I walked into the kitchen, hoping my theatrics would win over Levon and earn me some pancakes. 

“Good morning,” I said louder when it was clear Levon wouldn’t look up from his paper. “I’m so beat!”

Levon kept flipping through the news.

“Did you catch Wade this morning?” he asked, a decidedly different question than whether I wanted a complete breakfast spread.

“No, I have not,” I said, sadly pouring my own glass of orange juice. “In fact, I do my best to avoid him most days.”

Levon finally looked up. “Today’s not the day to play hard to get, Zoe. He’s leaving.”

I nearly spit out my OJ. “Leaving? Why?”

Levon put his paper away, his brow furrowed. “He told me it was because of you.”

I ran to the back house as quickly as I could, barely bothering to pull my robe tighter over my nightgown. I knocked on his door, so hard I could have knocked the whole thing down.

“Wade!” I said.

After a long moment, he opened the door, kept one arm positioned against the doorway, not taking another step closer to me. I spied boxes in the back, a stuffed suitcase. He really was leaving.

“Morning, doc,” he said, looking down. 

“Levon just told me,” I said, out of breath. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“The craziest thing has been happening...” His gaze drifted back to meet mine. “You make me want to be a good man, Zoe Hart. Maybe even one good enough for you.”

He hovered closer in the doorway, just like the night things nearly got too hot between us. I wanted to go back to that moment, to the instant the rain fell and dampened our inhibitions. Cooled us off when I could have still picked him. 

“Wade, I don’t understand...”

“One day I hope you’ll love me back, when you’ve got all your wits about you,” he said, breaking into a smile. “When you make me your choice because it’s a good choice to make.”

He reached down, cradled my head in his hand, and kissed the top of my forehead.

“Until then, I’ve got to stand on my own two feet, set up my own business. Make something of myself. I want other people to look at me the way you do and deserve it. Someday, I’ll win you the right way as the right guy. Someday...I’ll get there.” 

I took his hand, held it on my cheek and shut my eyes tight. I went back to the night in the rain, when he wasn’t the right choice. When I wasn’t the rooted girl. 

This time I knew. Someday, it’d be the right night. Someday, we’d get there.


End file.
